


The Witness In Electrical

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crewmate White (Among Us), Don’t repost to another site, Family Member Death, Gen, Gift Exchange, Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020, Imposter Red (Among Us), Murder, Trauma, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: The death of a Crewmate and the sight of an Imposter through a mini Crewmate’s eyes.*Written for Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Crewmate & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	The Witness In Electrical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



_ Gone _ .

Father was  _ gone _ .

The tiny child trembled with fright, unable to tear their wet eyes from the sight. It had happened so fast. One moment, Father fixed fuses and turned to pat their head; the next, his white crew suit bloomed red and he fell to the cold floor of Electrical.

Behind Father stood another crewmate, the one in red. A large gaping mouth with razor teeth and a lashing tongue formed where his stomach should have been. At the sight of the terrified child, It gave a terrible smile, placing a gloved finger in front of them.

“ _ Shh. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firelord65 as part of the Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020. The prompt was for Imposter & Mini Crewmate whump, which was both an interesting and heartbreaking idea. It does make you wonder what happens to those poor little crewmates? 😭
> 
> Honestly, I went for Red as the Imposter to link to the theme of red blood without being too descriptive about what happened, and as a little nod to the “Shh” screen... but with a dark twist. 😈
> 
> But don’t worry! The mini Crewmate lives! The Imposter self reports and the sleuthing game begins! It’s a shame mini Crewmates can’t take part in the discussion or it’d be over much easier. 😆
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️🤍


End file.
